Ordinary Girl
by Lillian-zuhoi
Summary: I'm Cammie Morgan, I'm an ordinary college student who's trying to study her way through life. Little did I know that the famous movie star Zach Goode would come to Roseville and change my life forever... Disclaimer All rights go to Ally Carter who is the author of the novel!
1. Ordinary Day?

I'm Cammie Morgan, an ordinary college girl trying to study her way through life. My life is pretty simple so far, going to class then working and after work I study and hang out with friends. Little did I know a visit from the famous Zach Goode would change my life. I had no idea what was going to happen to me when he came into my life.

* * *

I was walking to class one day when I got a phone call from my boss

"Hey Cammie"

"Hi Jane what's up?"

"I need you to come into work today, John cancelled on me and I can't get anyone else in so please?"

"Okay no problem, I will be there after class."

Let me explain, I'm a sophomore in college and I work at the local coffee shop in order to earn some extra cash so my mom doesn't have to pay everything for me. I enjoy my job, it's nice and I like the people I work with. I'm currently studying world relations and I would like to get a job along those lines in the future. I was currently in political sciences 302 and I was drowsing off when my phone buzzed.

Bzz Bzzzz Bzzzz

"Miss Morgan, can you please turn off your phone while I am lecturing?"

Oh gosh, that is so embarrassing I thought to myself.

"Yes Mr. Smith I'm so sorry."

"Now back to the history .. .."

I turned my phone over to look at what the notification was.

A text from Bex? Why would she text me at 10am she's never awake at this time!

Bex: Cammie guess who is in town?

Me: Idk, who? P.S. I'm in class why u gotta bother me so early?

Bex: Oh get over yourself look at the news!

Hmmm, I wonder what is so important that she wants me to check out?

I typed in google and looked up daily news.

The headlines said: "The Infamous Zach Goode Doing a New Movie in Roseville?"

I immediately clicked on the headlines and scrolled through the article. Zach Goode was doing a new movie here? In Roseville? Is this a joke?

He's only the most famous actor that exists right now. He also happens to be really good looking, smart, funny, and talented! Only if he knew who I was...


	2. hmmm what are the chances?

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm new and didn't know how long the chapter should technically be. Anyways this one is a lot longer! Be nice in the reviews please!

* * *

Class ended at 12:30 and I couldn't get out of there fast enough, I had a lunch break before I had to head to work and so I met up with Bex, Macey, and Liz. I couldn't wait to talk about the news with them! I met then in the cafeteria and I grabbed my usual lunch a salad and some orange juice.

"OMG Cammie can you believe it? Zach Goode coming here? I wonder if his best friend Grant will be coming with him?" Be asked dreaming about Grant.

I pinched Bex while laughing at her dreamy face.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You were daydreaming about your boyfriend"

"He doesn't even know me"

"My point exactly Bex. They will never know who we are. I plan on admiring from afar"

Bex laughed, and told me that sounded creepy. Now let me explain, my three best friends are Bex, Macey, and Liz. We all share a four bedroom two bathroom suite on campus since we've known each other for so long. They've been my best friends since the fourth grade when I moved here from Florida, my dad passed away when I was in the fourth grade and my mom wanted to start anew and forget the painful past. My dad was in a fatal car accident driving home one day, a drunk driver hit him and my dad died immediately on scene. It took months for my mom and I to try and move on because we were surrounded by him and his stuff all the time. We decided to move away and start fresh, which is why we moved to Roseville. My mom is the headmaster of a private middle/high school in Roseville, it's an all girls school called the Gallagher Academy for Exceptionally Young Women. Now I go to University of Roseville after attending Gallagher for 7 years. I stayed close to home because of my mom and friends. Anyways my best friends all have interesting personalities and together we are a super squad kinda haha. Bex is the most tough out of all of us, she is the most athletic female you will meet ever, she plays four sports a year. Thats right four, and she goes to the gym on a daily basis to train for idk the Olympics or something? She is studying to be a sports physician, a Doctor kinda I think. Macey, she is the most beautiful girl you'll ever meet, slick long black hair model body and very smart. She's taken already, sorry guys, she is studying to be a business woman, opposite kinda of her family. You see her family is very powerful politically, her dad is the Governor of Virginia and is working on his campaign to be in the House of Reps for VA. She hates politics and she wants to start her own business. Her boyfriend, Nick, is a pop star no joke, they met 3 years ago while she was on a campaign trip with her dad in L.A. and Nick was recording in his studio. The studio was where her father was taping his campaign commercials. Nick was walking the halls when he looked through the window of a door saw her and says he immediately fell in love with her. She hated him at first and so it took him a while for her to warm up to him and now they are the cutest couple ever. He bought a building on campus to become his recording studio and now he lives here just for her! Don't tell her I said this, but she secretly loves that he did that for her. Now last but certainly not least, Liz, She is the smartest person you will ever meet, besides Zach Goode's friend Jonas I think his name is. Anyways she thinks she is smarter than him so, Liz is so tiny and fragile, but her brain is amazing. She went through AP Calculus AB and BC her sophomore year of High School! She is studying pre-med and pre-law right now at the same time. She wants to be both a general surgeon and a lawyer. It's amazing what she can do.

* * *

Anyways sitting at lunch we were all talking about the news and how Zach Goode is coming here to film.

"Can you believe it? I mean that is so amazing he chose here!" I said excitedly.

"Cammie I don't think it was his choice lol, nice try girlie" Macey said while filing her nails.

"Hey babe, who chose what?" Nick said sliding into the seat next to Macey.

"Oh, we're talking about how Zach Goode is coming to Roseville?" Macey said very uninterestedly.

"Oh yeah, I spoke to him yesterday because he knows I moved here and he asked me how the place is" Nick said casually.

"Wait, You know Zach Goode?" I asked super excitedly.

"Yeah, dude he and I are really good friends. no pun intended. He is bringing his friends Jonas and Grant too." Nick said.

Nick then went on to tell me that Zach got an amazing movie offer that he couldn't refuse and so he chose to come here. They apparently are coming in three days and Nick said that they will be staying with him and he is going to pick them up at the airport.

"Oh yeah, and Zach said that he wants to check out the University and see if he can take a few classes in order to be in better shape for his role." Nick said.

"Oh, what kind of classes for what role?" I asked

"Apparently it's this political science movie about a utopia and so he will be taking classes close to that area I guess."

OMG, did I hear right? Zachary Goode is taking classes that are associated with Political Sciences like me?

What are the chances?

* * *

The next few days passed so slow I didn't think that even a minute passed by yet.

Finally is was Thursday, the day that Zach apparently lands here in Roseville, VA. I was got out of class that 3:00pm and I was heading to work when I got a text from Nick.

Nick: Hey Cams, I told Zach that you're the Political Science major in our group and he said that he would like to tag around you for the next two weeks is that okay?

Me: Uh, I mean sure I guess.. I don't really have a choice do I lol?

Nick: Nope :P Sorry, but I don't want him to go off with some crazy fangirl who will lock him up in her closet.

Me: What if I do that?

Nick: Yeah right, and I'm going to fly to the moon and back tomorrow.

Me:...

Nick: Thx Cam I owe you one!

Me: You bet you do.

Ugh, great now he's going to be tagging along with me? I mean sure I like the movie star and all, but I'm not into the whole "I'm famous you're not and so I'm better than you" facade like most stars are like. I mean yeah sure I said he was down to Earth, but who knows if that's just an act he puts on for show? Ugh.

* * *

I got to work, parked my car and got out. Hmmm theres a lot of people standing outside the coffee shop today, that's weird is it like a sale on the coffee beans or something? I better rush in before Jane gets upset. I rushed in and changed super fast, I came out tying my apron on when Jane came up t me

"Oh thank God Cammie you're finally here."

"Whats going on?"

"Well apparently some famous person is coming into theater today because he heard our coffee is unique and good or whatever. It's all over the news he tweeted it out." She said.

"Oh lord, whats up with all the famous people coming into town today?" I asked myself.

I turned around to get the espresso machine to star up and I was putting in coffee grinds in the coffee maker when I heard the bell on the door.

Ding Ding.

"Hey, sorry we aren't open for another..." I turned around trying to explain to the customer we aren't open for another 30 minutes. Instead I came face to face with Zachary... Fricken... Goode.


	3. nice guy?

Zach smiled and waved,

"Hi, I know you're technically not open, but you know huge crowd out there and I kind of just want some peace and quiet." He said.

He looked kind of tired and I felt bad for him sort of, but I wasn't really buying the whole pity me I'm a tired star who can't shake off his fans and the paparazzi kind of act.

"Well, we have some private rooms if you want to rent one they're 75 dollars an hour for rent." I said.

"How long do you open until today?" He asked.

"Well, we were on a lunch break from 2:30-3:30 and so we close today at 6:30" I explained.

"Ok, I will rent the room until 6:30 then. Please don't tell anyone I'm in the room, and if you can. Can you lock the door?" He asked

"I guess and no problem, but I need the payment." I said kind of annoyed.

"Here" He set down 4 one hundred dollar bills. "Keep the change" he said.

"Uh, ok... " I said a little awkwardly. "You throw money around like that often?" I asked.

"no, I'm just thanking you for going out of your way to do this and for not screaming in my face telling me that I'm Zach Goode and that you are my biggest fan and you want me to kiss you" he explained.

"Uh well, I don't want a kiss from you lol kinda thinking too highly of yourself now are we? And secondly, try not throwing around so much money as "tips" " I said.

He smiled really big at me, and took my hand.

"thanks, what's your name I really like you" he said.

I pulled my hand away from his and said

"You don't need to know for now, go to the room, I will bring you your coffee and stuff later."

He left with the key to the room in the back. I turned around trying to go over what just happened. Had I really just chewed out Zach Goode? Was he happy about that? What the heck is this? I'm so confused.

A little while later when we opened a bunch of girls and paparazzi came rushing in asking questions about Zach and where he was and what we were talking about in here for the longest time. I even got asked,

"He was smiling at you like an idiot... Are you guys dating?"

Oh gosh, if this is what it's like to be in his world. Please don't let me ever become associated with it.

A couple hours later I was closing up and it was around 7 when he came out of the room

"Hey, I really appreciate what you did for me today. Thanks again"

I turned around and smiled

"No problem, I guess they just all wanna know about your amazing life and whatever. "

"It's not all roses and candy you know" He told me.

"really? I highly doubt that. You eat meals that cost more than my school tuition, you park in no parking zones, you have countless number of people working for you, and you even fly in your own personal jet. Sounds like a long of candy and roses to me" I said.

"Interesting you see it that way. I have indeed everything you say, but I have no privacy, I don't have a personal life, my life is dedicated to my fans and people who support me. My family, I see then maybe 2 times a year because of my job. I obviously haven't had a successful relationship yet because the public either splits us up or theres an insane rumor that one of us can't seem to get over. " He said in a kind of sad tone.

"I never saw it that way, I'm sorry I was so judgmental" I apologized.

"It's okay I don't expect you to understand since you only see the rainbow, you don't see the storm beforehand." He explained.

I came to realize that Zach may really be a good guy and I judged him too fast.

"Hey do you mind if I just stay here while you clean up and close? I can actually help if you would like" He suddenly said.

"Oh, sure, you don't have to help" I said to him.

"I kinda want to" He said kind of shyly.

I gave him a damp towel to wipe off all tables and chairs, I stacked them after he wiped and then we cleaned the dishes and got all extra food we didn't see today into boxes and stuff to donate to the homeless shelter nearby. We then made all the cake batters and other food preparations for the next day and set then in the back counter for tomorrow. By the time we were finished it was 8:30, so I went to change. I grabbed my purse to see that I had a missed call from Macey.

I dialed her number back

"Finally took you long enough" Macey said.

"Nice to hear from you too Mace, what do u need?"

"want to go to the downtown sushi restaurant? Nick says that Mark will like sushi, btw do u know where he is? We haven't seen him all afternoon"

"He is with me here in the coffee shop, lemme ask about the sushi thing" I said.

"Hey Mark, do you want to eat sushi for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, are grant and jonas coming along?" He asked

"Yes" Macey said

"Yeah" I nodded to him.

"Okay lets go" He said.

"Ok, I heard that, we will meet you guys there bye-bye!" Macey hung up.

Hm... "Never pegged you for the sushi type" I said while laughing a bit.

"What raw fish? Who can pass up the opportunity?" He joked.

I was staring to warm up to him a little bit. "Okay, well, let me lock up and then i can drive there" I said.

"No need, I will drive your car" He offered.

"Woah, wait. do you even have your license?" I asked.

"sure I do, I'm just an ordinary guy you know. Except for the whole movie star thing, but it does''t matter much." He said while winking.

I was shocked, Zach just said he is an ordinary guy? This is new, I've always thought movie stars would be super self-centered and not care much about the outside world.

I guess I will have to see what Zach is really like, I'm interested to know what he is like...


	4. falling

A little while later after we finished getting the shop all cleaned and ready for tomorrow we headed out back to my car. You see I drive a single black Acura MDX. It's a big car, but I like the tinted windows. It gives my privacy and I like privacy.

"wow, so you drive a big car, haha I guess I should've assumed I mean look at you. haha" Zach said with a smile on his face

"what do you mean? Look at me?" I asked.

"Cammie right? Cammie you're what 5 foot 6 maybe give or take. Tiny, Skinny, maybe lemme guess 110 pounds max, you probably aren't like a secret black belt in martial arts or something. MY point is your car is your protection isn't it?" He asked.

"I guess, my mom just got it for me. I didn't know there was supposed to be a secret protection reason..." I said

Zach laughed.

"I guess I could be wrong but I don't think I am so.." He said

"Whatever just get in." I said kind of annoyed.

"Uhm no, I'm driving remember?" He said.

"No, this is my car. I don't want you driving it" I said grabbing my keys.

The next thing I know he grabbed the keys out of my hand and unlocked my car. He sat in the drivers seat waiting for me to get in the passenger's side. It was freezing outside so I decided to let him have it. No use of arguing anyways, I got into the drivers seat and realized

"You don't even know where we are going, how are you going to navigate?" I asked.

"I've got a phone, you've got a phone. I assume this car has a GPS... and well, I used to live here so I know a place or two..." He said nervously.

"wait... you've lived here before? When did you move to L.A.? I'm so confused!" I said.

"I lived here until I graduated from high school and then I moved to LA to start my career." He said

"Wait, so you probably went to Blackthorne didn't you for middle and high school?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did, I graduated 4 years ago. So technically I'd be a college senior by now."

I didn't know he was 2 years older than me. I actually always though Zach was around the same age I think. Eh I never paid much attention to him, he was interesting and he's got talent, but I'm not into the whole movie star thing.

* * *

We were driving through downtown to get to the sushi restaurant when he suddenly turned to me and asked

"Cammie I know this is really out of the blue but let's play 20 questions. Theres traffic and It's going to take around 20 minutes for us to get there anyways so.."

"Haha, okay that sounds fun" I said.

"Okay I will start." He declared "What's your last name?"

"Easy, Morgan" I said.

"nice, Cammie Morgan, thats a pretty name" He said

"Okay my turn, Why did you want to become a movie star?"

"Because I was bored with life here and I kinda like playing professional pretend" He said laughing.

"You're seriously weird.." I said while laughing internally.

"Okay, me again. Are you single?"

"Woah Zach, I just met you. Don't come on to me that fast." I said

"It's a question Morgan just answer it."

"Yes, I am."

"Why?" He suddenly asked.

"What do you mean why? I just am. I just got out of a long term relationship. I'm not really the type to date around.." I said

"Ouch, you know all those dating rumors are false about me, I've never actually dated anyone besides Taylor Swift and boy that was a mistake" He said.

We left the conversation at that and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Let me elaborate on the whole I just got out of a relationship thing. So a couple years back my senior year of high school I started dating this guy named Josh Abrams. I'd had a crush on him for 2 years before, he was nice,sweet, funny, and really cute too. He asked me to Homecoming our senior year and I agreed to go with him since we were already just friends at the time. We went to the HOCO dance together and had a good time and when he dropped me off at home he asked me out saying that he's liked me for a long time and that he wanted to try the whole dating your friend thing. I agreed and we went out for almost two years, we were really happy together and I enjoyed spending time with him. When it came to our one year anniversary he took me to a really fancy restaurant and we sat and talked for a bit and at the end of the night he told me that he loved me. I didn't say anything because I was too shocked and he left right afterwards, but I realized that I couldn't say it back other because I didn't love him. I tried to see if time would change it but a couple months later I sat with him in the library at the university and told him that I didn't love him the way he loved me and that I was really sorry and I had hoped to feel a change, but I realized that it would never happen and I hope that he would find a girl who deserves him. He was heartbroken and I couldn't stand that, I felt so sorry for him and after that day I never talked to him again. I occasionally wave to him when I see him around campus, but other than that I don't hang out or talk to him at all anymore.

* * *

 **Zach POV**

I came to Roseville to do a movie on a famous politician that started here, it's supposed to take a total of 2-3 years to make and we already set all the funds aside to be able to make this film. I hope it will turn out good. I decided in the mean time I will do a 3 year program at the local university just so I can say I graduated from college. I will be older than most of the class, but who cares. I'm Zach Goode:)

Anyways Nick told me about Cammie and how I would be shadowing her around the campus for the next couple of weeks so I decided to go to the coffee shop and meet her. Nick said she worked to get extra cash, and I admire that. I don't think she is very fond of me especially after she told me off in the coffee shop haha. Anyways I'm hoping she will warm up to me because she seems really cool and I'd like to get to know her. First off she is really pretty, not super tall, slim, blonde, with the most beautiful blue green eyes and that smile. When she smiles I feel like it lights up the whole room.

Snap out of it Zach! I said to myself, I don't date. Especially after the T. Swift album that came out and it was easily all about me and our relationship. Gosh she can be so annoying. Anyways we were sitting in the car almost to the sushi place when she asked

"Zach, do you not mind giving up your privacy for the price that came with fame?" she asked ver shyly.

"I mean it's annoying and sometimes like today I wish I didn't have people following me everywhere, but it's okay most of the time" I said.

"Oh"

I looked over at Cammie who was looking out the window, her ears were a little pink and the tip of her nose was too from the cold. She was shivering, I turned up the heat for her and handed her my jacket.

"Here take this, you seem to be more cold than I am." I said offering her my jacket

"Oh no, Zach it's okay. You will be cold." She said blushing

Her blush is really cute.

"You're cute when you blush Cammie, just take it. I'm okay really." I insisted.

The comment made her blush harder and smile. I look at her face and she turns the other way to hide.

I want to make her blush and smile more often than not. I think I may be falling for her. Cammie Morgan, you're going to be the death of me.


	5. being noticed

**Cammie POV**

We got to the sushi restaurant when Zach turned to look at me and I asked

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look really nice right now."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever. Let's go inside"

I forgot that I still had his jacket on so when we got into our private room Macey looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged and gave her a confused look. Nick spoke up

"Man, Zach you barley know the girl and you're already giving up your jacket?"

"Dude, she was cold. What am I supposed to do watch her freeze?" Zach asked.

Oh, I still had his jacket on, I quickly took it off and tried giving it back to him.

"No, it's okay. you kind of look better in it anyways" Zach said winking at me.

I blushed furiously and took a seat next to Bex.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" Liz asked everyone

"I've got class at 3pm" Bex said.

"I'm going to go shopping for the Kappa Dance on Saturday" Macey said.

"I guess I'm going with Mace here" Nick said pointing to Macey.

"Well I was going to catch up on sleep" Grant, I think his name is said.

"I've got biochemistry hw to do" Liz said

"Oh, can I help you with that. Biochem is really cool" Jonas asked

"I guess... I don't really need the help though. We can just compare answers" Liz said.

"What about you Cammie?" Zach and Bex asked at the same time.

"Uh, well I don't have class. I was going to sleep in and then I have to tutor Luke in the afternoon." I said.

"Luke? really?" Bex asked.

"Whose Luke?" Zach asked

"Yeah Luke, hes struggling with a class and I offered to help him out last week." I said ignoring Zach's question.

"Whose Luke?" He asked again

"He's only the star quarterback of the school's football team. He is also captain of the basketball team. He's a junior and supernate Cammie, but she won't give him the time of day. I bet you he's got an A in Political Sciences, but he wants to spend time with her so he says he wants to be tutored." Bex explained smugly.

"No, he doesn't like me, he says he really is failing and I don't feel for him that way." I tried to explain to Zach.

I don't really know why I was defending myself to him, for crying out loud he's a freaking movie star he doesn't care about me.

"Oh well, that's cool. If you're going to the library can I tag along?" Zach asked.

"Sure, I can meet you for lunch and then we can go together" I said.

"Okay, I need your phone number?" He asked.

"Here, 9713388502"

"Great I will text you tomorrow."

I gave Zach Goode my phone number? How crazy am I?

* * *

 **Zach POV**

I kinda of want to check out who this Luke guy is, he seems to be the school's "superstar". Whatever, this guy has nothing on me. I'm going to win Cammie over before she falls for him. I just asked her for her number, man I'm so goode;)

I told her I will text her tomorrow, but little does she know I plan on staying up tonight to text her all night. I've never felt this way about anyone before, all I want to do if make Cammie smile and laugh I want to see her happy and I hope to see that cute pink blush of hers too. I'm such a chic right now, what's going on. Have I fallen for her? Who is she and how come I want to know her whole life story?

After dinner I rode back with Jonas and Grant, at dinner Grant seemed to chat with Cammie a lot, I wonder what's going on there?

"Grant, what were you talking to Cammie about man?"

"Dude, chill, I'm not into her or anything. I know her from a family reunion and we were talking about that." Grant explained.

"wait you guys are related?" I asked

"Yeah her mom is my aunt, we have the same grandma." He said.

"You've known her for how long?"

"Since 5 years ago actually, her father passed away and so she became more into her mom's side."

Oh, this is good, Grant's on her good side.

"So what were you guys catching up on?" I wondered.

"Life, she was telling me about her mom and herself."

Why do I get a sense of jealousy even though Grant is only her family?

"Dude, if you're thinking about her in that way..."

"No, no no I don't think I am. I can't fall for another girl Grant. I can't"

"Zach, it's been 2 years, plus Cammie isn't someone whose going to stab you in the back or something."

"It's just, I get this feeling from her, I want to just make her laugh and blush all the time"

"I think you're falling for her Zach, face the truth."

Maybe I was falling for Cammie Morgan...

* * *

 **Cammie POV**

We were riding home when I got a text, I looked at my phone and saw that it was Luke.

Luke: Hey are we on for tomorrow? Meet in the library in the afternoon?

Me: Yeah, no problem. I will see you there tomorrow at around 3 pm?

Luke: Yeah, see you there! ;)

I did wonder for the longest time why Luke would ask me to tutor him, I mean he has a girlfriend who can tutor him. She is the captain of the cheerleading team and one of the most well-known girls on campus. I mean yeah, well-known, not exactly popular. There aren't many people who like her and I'm pretty sure Luke is only dating her because he won't have to show up to social events single and alone. At least those are the rumors anyways. Not many people say that he even likes her so I assume thats what going on between them.

"OMG, did you see the school's insta page?" Macey said.

"what's going on?" I asked

"Apparently Luke finally broke up with Allison for the last time and he said that he won't get back together with her." Macey explained.

Hmm weird turn of events, I mean they've always been off and on so what does it matter?

"Well they always say for the last time..." Liz trailed off saying

"Yeah, but apparently he was yelling in front of the whole beta house party and saying that he never liked her. Also he apparently said that he has liked someone else for quite a while now." Bex explained.

"Interesting I wonder who the mysterious girl is?" I asked

"Cam, check your Insta..." Macey said.

I logged onto my instagram account, and saw that I had one new friend request.

Lucky_luke123 has requested to follow you it said.

"... wha..." I asked shocked.

"You, you're the girl he is after Cam!" Macey screamed.

Oh no, I don't feel anything for Luke, I don't want to be in his line of vision even. This is great all I want to do is hide in my room and yet I'm being noticed by the most popular boy at school, and the most famous guy in the world...


	6. hmmm, friends?

**Cammie POV**

By the time I got home with the girls I've gotten so many notifications on all my social media platforms. The comments usually were along the lines of "OMG Cammie you're so luck Luke follows you now" or "How does he even know you? Introduce me to him please!" I rolled my eyes at all the comments, this is ridiculous, literally Luke is only a normal guy.

"OMG CAMMIE CHECK YOUR INSTA AGAIN!" Macey screamed from her room.

I went back onto my insta and saw I had another follow notification it said:

thereal_zachgoode would like to follow you.

"Oh my gosh,this is getting really out of hand." I said under my breath.

How did this even happen? How did he even find my social media, it didn't stop at Instagram, he friended me on Facebook and followed me through twitter too. Even on snapchat he followed me. This is ridiculous, my phone is now blowing up half the people are requesting to follow me too and the other half is furious that Zach even knows who I am.

"Cammie, you're so popular today!" Liz squeaked.

"ugh, why can't I just be invisible?" I asked

"Oh c'mon Cam, it's not that bad. Two guys chasing after you?" Macey said with a smirk.

I ignored her comment and went to my room. I was reading a book when I got a text

Ding!

"hmm unknown number" I said to myself

unknown: Hey Cammie, it's Zach, just wanted to text you so you have my number!

Oh, it's Zach, I quickly saved his number and texted him back

Me: Hey Zach, thanks and I will make sure to text u tmr!

Zach: haha no prob;) ps did you see that I followed you on all my social media?

Me: Yes, I did, thanx for blowing up my phone...

Zach: Awe come on, it wasn't that bad was it?

Me: nah, it's just hilarious how people are so mad at me now bc I know you?

Zach: yeah, that... sorry about that. It kinda comes with the package of knowing me I guess.

Me: The price of fame I guess :)

Zach: Yeah, I guess haha, anyways what are you up to?

I've never had a guy after Josh really express interest in me partially because I was so closed off. This felt nice, it felt as though he genuinely cared, and he didn't just go for it. I think that I might be warming up to Zach even though I've only known him for not even a full 24 hours. He seems like a good guy, I think I would be happy being friends with him. I replied to his text;

Me: Not much really :P just reading for my lit class next Monday.

Zach: Gross, reading, ew I can't stand it. What are you reading?

Me: Lol, Ros and Guild are dead. Kinda a spinoff of Hamlet from Shakespeare I guess.

Zach: Gross, hate it already.

Me: Suck it up, you're tagging along with me gotta suffer along with me then.

Zach: I knew I should've chosen like Macey or something :P

Me: yeah, you can still switch I don't mind. ;)

Zach: Why do you hate me so much Cammie?

Woah, that took a turn for the deep end real fast. I don't hate him, it's just he lives in a completely different world than I do. It doesn't make sense that a big star like Zach would be friends with a small town non famous girl Cammie Morgan. I don't get why it matters to him so much, how I treat him. It's not like he will be here forever and we're going to get married and have a happily ever after or something lol.

Zach: Cammie?

Me: Yeah I'm here.. I'm just thinking

Zach: ok

Me: Zach, I don't hate you. I just don't think it makes sense for you to be around someone like me. No one would understand let alone me.

Zach: Someone like you? Are you quoting an Adele song or something?

Me: haha very funny I'm serious Zach.

Zach: I don't understand what you mean by someone like you, Cammie.

Me: I'm plain for starters, boring, and not really famous if you hadn't noticed.

Zach: so?

Me: So Zach it doesn't make sense! We come from 2 different worlds!

Zach: Who cares? Why would it matter?

Me: It'd just be weird and no one would be accepting...

Zach: Well personally if I like a girl I don't care if my fans are jealous of her or something. I like the girl, what does it have to do with them? and secondly I will try to protect her from all the dark and terror of my world.

Me: you're a hopeless romantic lol.

Zach: What can I say? If I like a girl, I like a girl. Nothing will get in my way. When I fall, I fall hard.

Me: I've only ever had one relationship, and it obviously did't last. I didn't love him in the way he loved me.

Zach: Were you heartbroken that you didn't?

Me: Not really, it didn't make a difference to know that I didn't love him. I just felt terrible.

Zach and I texted for almost 3 hours, when I looked up at the clock it was almost 1 am. I had to go to bed in order to wake up for lunch at least tomorrow haha.

Me: Hey Zach, I really enjoy texting you and stuff, but I'm never going to be able to wake up tomorrow so good night and I hope you sleep well. See you tomorrow!

Zach: sweet dreams ;)

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey guys, thanks for reading up until here. I'm sorry for the short chapter, I will try an update a chapter a day, or maybe 2 chapters every other day. I have a really busy schedule and I have no idea how the will work. Don't worry though, I will finish it all the way through. I've noticed the comment about how this story is very much alike another one? I just wanted to clarify that my stories aren't based off of anything, they've always just been in my head and I really just wanted to share. I can guarantee that I have not copied nor will copy any other person's story. There might be a similarity because I haven't read all 14 thousand GG fanfics, but I just wanted to reassure you guys thatI'm not copying nor will I copy any other person's ideas! Lastly, sorry for all the typos and other messy stuff, but I don't have time to check and redo everything so this will have to suffice sadly. Sorry! **Anyways sorry for the long note, I will post another chapter for the inconvenience! Love you all and thanks for supporting me! I read all reviews so please leave feedback!**


	7. next day

**Cammie POV**

I went to bed around 1:15am I had no idea I could text Zach for so long, it seemed as though he was just an ordinary person and he wanted to get to know me. I wanted to get to know him as well, but the whole idea still seemed very odd to me. I mean could you imagine a mega star gaining interest in you and he wants to be friends with you. It doesn't make sense, why in the world would it matter to a guy like him if a person like me existed even. Anyways I went to bed and in the morning Bex's alarm woke me up at 11:00am. She had class at noon-ish and she's always had the loudest alarms because she can't wake up ever. Her alarm woke me up and I was so cranky this morning,

"BEX I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR ALARM" I screamed

"BEX WAKE UP! I NEED MY FRICKEN SLEEP" Macey screamed

"Good morning everyone!" Liz sang

"BEEEEEEXXXXXXX" Macey screamed.

"ugh.. I'm trying to sleep..." Be said groggily.

"You have class in an hour' I said singsongingly

"OH NO! I FORGOT!" Bex yelled and jumped out of bed.

I laughed at Bex and got up to get some breakfast. I went to the kitchen area of our dorm and got a protein bar and a glass of milk. Call me a child, but I think I still need calcium and protein to be able to be healthy.

"Cammie, do you have practice today?" Asked Liz

Oh right I forgot, I play tennis for the school. Right now if the off season since it's only December, but I play for club and so I have practice daily. Sometimes I opt out because of work or something, but this year I am trying to be able to play 1st or 2nd doubles so I need to work a lot harder.

"Yeah I do, I am practicing from 6 to 8 tonight so don't wait up!" I said.

I was getting ready to get up and take my morning jog when my phone went off

ding!

I picked up my phone and looked at the screen: You have one new message from Zach Goode.

Zach: Morning Morgan! What time do you want to meet up? Can we get lunch together?

Me: Morning Zach, yeah sure whenever is fine. I will be at the track jogging and then we can meet up afterwards for lunch!

Zach: Alright text me when ur done!

I went out to the track, it was cold outside so I had on my leggings, sneakers, and a warm sweatshirt. I was going to start jogging when my shoelace came untied and I bent down to tie it.

"Morgan!" someone yelled

hmm, it could be someone yelling my last name or another girl named Morgan? I didn't answer in case it wasn't me they were looking for. Instead I got up and started to jog.

"Hey Morgan, next time answer me when I call your name?" The mysterious guy called to me.

" I'm sorry I don't even know who you are" I said back to him.

"The names Grant, I'm Zach's best friend"

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Dude your name is on the back of your sweatshirt..."

"Oh... haha just kidding then." I said.

"Cammie, I'm just wondering, what do you want with Zach?" He asked suddenly

"Nothing? I'm not sure what you mean or where you're coming from.." I said.

"Cammie, Zach's worked really hard to get where he is today and he's been screwed over by a couple girls before I'm just trying to look out for him." He stated.

"Don't worry Grant, there is nothing going on between me and Zach. We are just friends if even that. I don't like him that way." I said annoyed.

"Just watch out okay, you may not feel something, but be careful the press will publicize anything and he has a career and a face to watch out for" Grant said

"Yeah ok" I responded and ran the other direction.

I couldn't get that out of my head, why would people think that I even like Zach? Just because of the fame? I don't like him at all. At least I don't think I do.


	8. Zach and Luke meet?

After running into Grant I pretended to tie my shoelaces to see which way he was headed. He was going towards the cafeteria so I ran in the other direction. I plugged in my headphones and started off with a jog, the music was somehow angering me internally so I think I unintentionally picked up the pace, by the time I was almost back to my dorm I was so fast that I tripped and fell over something or perhaps someone...

"mmhppsa"

I couldn't hear them talking I just stared at the ground contemplating everything. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up at the person

"Cammie, you were going pretty fast there, I was waving but you didn't seem to notice"

It was Zach of all people...

"Yeah sorry" I replied

"It's okay, are you hurt? Do you need help getting back to you dorm?" He asked.

I stood up, "I'm okay thanks Zach" I said. I tried walking away when I felt liquid on my legs.

My knees were both badly cut up and bruised.

"Cammie, I don't think you're okay, let me walk you up to your room at least?"

"I'm really okay Zach, I can handle myself, see you in the cafeteria in 30 minutes." I replied.

"Well... I am still coming with you and helping you with your injuries, I'm pretty good at playing Doctor" he smirked.

Dear God, help me, this guy thinks he's a genius...

We walked well he walked and I limped was more like it, during the walk back towards my dorm.

"Hey let me give you a piggyback, your legs seem to be in really bad shape..." Zach spoke up.

"I'm fine. Really" I said back to him

"Your leg is bleeding like crazy Cammie, just let me help you"

"Fine."

I hopped, more like he bent down in front of me and I just leaned forwards onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on tight and I realized my heart was beating ten times faster than it was and it was really loud too...

"Nervous much? Just a piggyback ride" Zach smirked.

"No, I just want to get off of you as fast as I can" I said.

He laughed and kept walking, I looked down at his hands and they were covered in my blood drips, how badly am I cut? I can't feel my knees hurt...

I can't feel any pain... Is that a bad thing?

"Hey Zach?"

"hm?"

"I can't feel my legs very well is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"I don't know, uh let's take a look once we get back" he replied.

We walked for another 5 minutes and got to the front door of my dorm. We got to my dorm and knocked on the door. Macey opened the door and screamed

"OMG CAMMIE R U OKAY?!"

"uh yeah, just let me get wrapped up.." I said

"I can take care of it" Zach said.

"Please, I can take care of myself." I said.

Zach set me down on the couch rolled his eyes and got up. I thought he left, but instead he came back with a First Aid kit and some antibacterial wipes.

He started to clean my wounds and wrap them up when there was a knock on the door.

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

"Can u get that I'm trying to put on my mascara Cammie!" called Macey.

"Sure I will." I said

"Yeah, right. Just sit here and rest. stay off those knees" Zach said stopping me before I could get up.

"I'm fine." I said shortly.

"Yeah okay, stand up and walk around please be my guest" He said smirking.

I stood up and immediately felt shooting pains through both my legs.

"OW owowowowow"

"I told you. now sit." He said.

Zach got up and opened the door.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi, you're Zach Goode the famous guy right?" someone said at the door.

It was a low, probably male voice I assumed.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" Zach relied.

"Well, I was looking for a girl, Cammie? Doesn't she live here?" the guy replied.

"Well, she's not available now, can I take a message?" Zach said annoyed.

"Yeah, let her know I will wait for her in the library for tutoring and that I'm looking forward to it. Here give her my number to text" the guy said.

Wait, I thought to myself... tutoring, today, male...

WAS THAT LUKE?!

 **A/N: sorry guys for the late updates, I promise I will try better! I also apologize for the short chapter. I've been busy, but I promise I will finish this story through! Anyways thanks for reading!**


	9. PLOT TWIST!

**Cammie POV**

How the heck did Luke know where my dorm was?! Why did Zach seem so upset when he found out Luke was the one who I was tutoring?

"Cammie? Hellllloooooo Earth to Cammie?" Macey said.

"What Mace?" I replied annoyed.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"I dunno..."

"Was that Luke? The hottest junior in the school? The quarterback of the varsity football team?!" Macey asked.

"Yeah I guess, I'm not really sure who he is, all I know is I'm the aid for his math class and we have PolSci 252 together" I said.

"Well, he's really hot and a god rebound from Josh" Macey said while winking at me.

"Uh, no thanks I don't need a rebound. I'm oner him Mace, I have been for a while." I said while wrapping the last part of my knee.

Zach walked back into the room shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"What a duchebag, what a duchebag..."

"Uh? Who?" I asked him

"That Liam guy, Cammie why would you be friends with a guy like that?" he asked.

"We aren't friends and why would you care anyways?"

"Nothing, he just seems like a big ass" Zach said.

"OMG, is Zachary Goode the most famous guy in America jealous?" I asked

" please, me? jealous? yeah right, I'd never be jealous of a guy like that."

and just like that arrogant Zach came right back out. I just sat on the couch and rolled my eyes. Zach went to clean up the bandages and other stuff. I tried standing up, but my knees hurt so bad that I couldn't bend them without going into pain.

"Stay on the couch, I can get you whatever you need and I think you should cancel your tutoring session unless you want to do it here." Zach told me while he came back into the living room.

"Don't tell me what to do..." I said crossing my arms.

"Cam, I think you really should listen to him, he has a point" Macey said.

Why does she take his side? Gosh, I don't want to be stuck with him for the rest of the afternoon.

"Cam, I have to get to my class, I will see you around 7 tonight when I get back, Bex and Lizzie will also be out until 7 or 8 pm tonight!" Macey yells out the door.

"Bye!" I call after her.

I guess it's just me and Zach then. I still have to tutor Luke today in math so I decided to shoot him a message:

Cam: Hey Luke, I got injured running so can we FaceTime so I can tutor you over the computer or something?

Luke: Sure Cammie, I'm sorry to hear you got hurt. Are you okay? Would you like me to come over instead?

Cam: No it's okay, I've got a friend here to help me out. Thanks for offering though.

Luke: No problem Cammie, are you're though? Is it the guy who answered you door?

Cam: Yeah Zach is here to help me, it's okay really.

I got a FaceTime call from Lukeworthington224 and I hurriedly accepted the call.

"Zach can you get me my backpack, it has all the notebooks and stuff I need" I asked him

"Sure, Cam wait a second!" he called out.

"Hi Cammie!" Luke said and waved from the screen.

"Hey Luke, do you have everything you need help with?" I asked him

"Yeah, I have all the problems I need help with" He said pointing to a worksheet that was halfway done.

Zach walked in the room with my bag and saw that I was FaceTiming Luke and came over.

"Here's your backpack, do you need anything else?" Zach asked.

"No, thanks for the backpack though" I said to him.

"No problem" Zach smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Woah, Zach Goode just kissed the top of my head?! What the heck? In front of Luke too! I had butterflies in my stomach, but I was also kind of annoyed. Why would he do that? I'm confused, am I just his next target for the paparazzi?! An hour later we finished the tutoring session and I was about to leave when Luke asks

"Cammie, I was wondering if you were coming to the game tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not really doing well with the knees and I dunno if Mace, Liz, or Bex are going"

"Well if you do Cam, it would be really cool and I could give you my other jersey to wear for support? and maybe we could even go to dinner together afterwards?" Luke asked.

"Uh sure I will let you know on the game, but dinner no thanks. I have late night practice tomorrow so if I eat dinner I will throw it all up" I tried making the excuse for myself.

"Oh, well yeah text me and let me know" Luke said.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

I closed my laptop and looked behind me where Zach was preparing to make me some soup for dinner or something. I was thinking. Luke and Zach are both after me and I think I have feelings starting to develop for Zach, but I don't want to hurt Luke. What am I going to do?

* * *

 **Zach POV**

Every day I spend with Cammie I fall for her just a little more. I've only known her for 48 hours, but they've literally been the best 48 hours of my life. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. I think I will ask her out after I make soup for her. I was cutting the potatoes when I got a text from Grant.

G: Dude, where hv u been all day?

me: I'm at Cammies, have been for the whole day what's up?

G: All day? What r u doing over there? I told you to watch yourself! She might be using you just for fame dude!

me: Lord, grant chill. She isn't like that and I don't need you to be my dad, she wouldn't use ppl for fame and I can protect myself thanks.

G: aight, but don't come running to me when something bad happens.

me: whatever, I will b back soon.

Thirty minutes later I finished making the soup and was getting a bowl when Cammie yelled

"Zach, Mace texted me saying they're going to be out really late tonight, you don't have to stay any longer"

"It's okay Cam, I really enjoy spending time with you" I yelled back to her

"Oh, okay, well I'm glad you're here" she said.

I laughed to myself, I like how she makes me feel. I like how I can just be Zach around her not have to be Zachary Goode the famous guy who puts on a show for everyone.

I scooped out two bowls for soup and brought one to her.

"here, don't spill, do you need me to hold it or something" I asked her.

"Haha, I'm not disabled Zach, I don't need help eating soup" She said while blushing.

"Hey, I'm just here to help" I smirked at her.

We were eating and chatting I got to know her a bit more and she learned someone things about me that I've never told anyone before besides Grant, Nick, and Jonas. It was almost 7:30 when she and I finished our soup and conversation I thought it was as good of a time as any to ask her out.

"Hey Cammie, so I was thinking..." I said

"Uh oh, Zach Goode thinking?" she joked

I laughed at the joke and stared at the ground thinking of a good way to ask her out.

"Zach what's on your mind? You can tell me you know?" she said softly looking into my eyes.

"Well, Cammie, I really like you and I think that every day I've gotten to know you has made my life a little brighter. I like how we roll and honestly I've been feeling things for you and I don't know if you feel the same way. I wanted to ask if you'll have dinner with me sometime. I would like to take you out" I said in a rush.

Man, I've never been so nervous. Looking into her eyes I could tell she was really surprised because her eyes got really big and she couldn't say anything.

"Cammie?"

"Zach, I don't know how to respond, I like you, honestly I think I'm developing feelings for you too, but are you sure you want to go out with me?" she asked

"You don't want to?" Asked a little disappointed

"nono, don't get me wrongI really would love to for real. But I'm so ordinary, I don't get it Zach" She asked.

" I told you once before and I will tell you a hundred thousand times, if I like a girl no matter who she is, I will follow through and genuinely like her no matter who she is. I also don't think you're just ordinary" I said.

Cammie smiled at me. I smiled back and she held out her arms to me to give her a hug. I gave her a hug and we stayed hugging for a minute. We both pulled back and smiled. I was grinning like an idiot and she was smiling just as big. Then I took a bold move by leaning in closer and she started to slowly lean in. I closed my eyes just as she closed hers and then my lips were on hers. We were kissing in her dorm, together. She pulled back and laughed.

"What's so funny cammie?" I asked

"nothing, it's just you Zach Goode kissed me a nobody and you asked me out and we are going on a date. Am I in a movie?" She asked.


	10. backstory

Zach laughed at me and told me that I was being ridiculous. He kissed the top of my head and told me

" you know I've wanted to do that since I met you?"

" You're crazy" I said rolling my eyes.

I looked down at our intertwined hands, wondering how that came to be, but also just curious as to why Zach likes me.

"Zach?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like me?" I asked.

"I don't know how to put it..." Zach replied.

"try, try to put it into words." I said.

"Cammie, from the first time I saw you in the coffee shop I wanted to get to know you. You never asked me for an autograph, never expected me to give any part of me to you. Your life, it's so different and nice. Everything about you makes me want to stay with you." He said.

"oh."

"Thats all you're going to say?" He asked

"I don't know what to say Zach..." I said.

"How about what you like about me?" Zach smirked.

"No way" I said.

"Why not? What was your first impression of me?" He asked

"Nothing, you wouldn't want to know. Lets just leave it at that I didn't like you very much." I said.

"Why wouldn't you? Everyone likes me! I'm a celebrity! All the girls in the world would kill for your spot right now." He said in a matter of factly tone.

"Exactly that is exactly why I didn't like you. You are arrogant and walk around like you're so much better than everyone because you're famous!" I said.

"I was only joking. c'mon Cam you can't expect me to be what the magazines and stuff say."

"Well I've never met you. I didn't know! For all I could expect you could be this arrogant ass of a celebrity like all the other ones out there!"

Zach laughed and stared into my eyes. I felt really insecure all of the sudden and blushed like crazy. I've never had an encounter like this with a celebrity or even another guy. I mean I have many guy friends around campus and stuff, but the only relationship I've ever been in was with Josh.

"CAMMIE" Bex screamed walking into the room.

"huh?" Zach and I both jumped being suddenly startled is not in my book of likes.

"OMG guess who I just saw around campus." She said.

At this point I was kind of terrified of the answer.

"Idk, who?"

"Josh is back from his exchange year and apparently he is getting really close to Deedee." She said.

"I saw them walking around campus today and asked Arie if they were together since she would know everything right? She says they are seeing each other very casually as of right now." She added.

"oh" I said.

That was the moment I realized there was no more feelings for him. I looked at Zach who had confusion in his eyes. I shook my head towards him and told him I would tell him later.

"Cam are you okay? I thought you would just like to know" Bex asked

"Be I'm going to be honest. I've spent too much time regretting that relationship. I hope they are happy together, I don't need to hang onto that relationship anymore. I've truly moved on wit my life." I said happily.

Bex nodded her head and gave me two thumbs up with a big smile on her face. It was supposed to be a look of approval. I then turned back to Zach and explained to him

"Josh is my previous boyfriend. We dated from junior year of high school to freshman year of college on and off. We broke it off last year around November. I brought up the idea of breaking up because he wanted to do a foreign exchange in Ireland for a year and I don't believe in long distance."

"Okay so why is it nasty now?" Zach asked.

"Well, Josh and I broke up the first time in senior year for 4 months because the other girl Deedee had a thing for him and people were telling me that he was cheating on me with her because they saw him kissing her and stuff. He got mad when I brought it up and I dropped it and told him we should break up. He agreed and one week later he stared to actually date her." I said.

"Oh lord, no way" Zach started to get angry and I put my hand on his arm to try and calm him down a bit.

"It's okay because he broke it off with her side she got really attached really fast and I was walking to my car one day when he was standing next to it and told me he wanted to get back together. I gave him another chance and then we dated until the whole foreign exchange thing. Now apparently he is seeing Deedee again" I said with a smile.

I realized that this was the first time I told the whole story without getting sad or mad. I looked at Zach who seemed to be thinking.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"I'm thinking if I ever meet that jackass I will give him a piece of my mind." He said

"Hey now, I'm over it, I regret dating him thats all. No feelings or anything still there. I like you now Zach."


	11. breakfast

Zach smiled at me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Cammie I am really starting to like you. I can't tell you how much." he said.

My heart was beating so loud and fast I'm pretty sure he could hear it.

"By the way, for our first date how about this Friday night? Dinner and a walk or something casual?" He asked

"Sure I really like the sound of that." I said with a smile on my face.

The next day was Thursday which meant that I had no classes and neither did Macey. Bex had kinseology and Liz had organic chemistry yuck! I woke up at 5am to go to the courts. I was training with my coach today like every Thursday, I train from 5:30am to 8:00 in order to be able to get down my jump serve and play for a long time since my matches last around 3 hours. I woke up and got ready, I picked my black tennis skirt with a blue tank top and grabbed my tennis bag with my four rackets for backup, I filled my water bottle and stuffed my shoes in. By the time I got all ready it was 5:20, with meant I had to be to of the door now or my coach would make me do 10 laps around the tennis courts. I ran to the courts which were pretty close by and got there at 5:25. I switched shoes and tied my hair up, by the time I was ready it was 5:30 and I started to warm up by jogging around the court twice and stretching.

My coach and I were playing practice matches when some people came running by the courts.

"Hey Cam!" yelled some person.

I couldn't see them clearly because I was too focused on the ball, but I smiled back in the direction I hear the greeting from. Little did I know it was Zach and Grant. They sat in the bleachers on the outside of the court watching.

"Love-15!" My coach yelled.

I was down one game right now at 4-5 which meant that if coach Smith won this game he won the match. I couldn't let that happen so I put my head in the game and focused. By the time we finished, he won, but I took it to 3 sets and the second and third set were 7-5 and 5-7 so it was super close. By the time we finished it was 8:30 with was around normal time we finished. I was starving and so I wiped myself clean of sweat and changed out of my tennis shoes. My feet were so sore I sat on the bench for a bit. I pulled out my phone to see 10 missed messages. 5 from Macey, 2 from Zach, 1 from Grant, and 2 from Liz. I read the ones from Macey first since there were 5 of them. She was freaking out about her breakfast plans since she didn't want to eat alone so I sent her a message saying I will meet her back in the dorms in 15 and we could grab breakfast then. Liz texted to say she and Bex were off to class and that they'd catch up with us at lunch. Grant's message said "I'm tagging along with Zach".

I was really confused so I opened up Zach's messages. There was one at 6:00 which said good morning sunshine and the next one was "I assume since you didn't reply that you are either sleeping in or at the courts. I will go check the courts and wait for you".

"Hey"

I looked up to see Grant and Zach standing in front of me.

"Hey guys, why are you here?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, loverly here woke me up at fricken 6am and dragged me out with him." Grant said

"We came to check up on you. Ignore him he's just not a morning person" Zach said

I laughed. "It's okay, I've gotta go back to the dorm to meet up with Macey for breakfast, you guys wanna pick up Nick and we can meet up?" I asked.

"Sure. We can meet you in your dorm in about 30" Zach said.

"Sure, see you then." I said. "Gotta run!"

I ran back to the dorm and got ready for breakfast, I took a fast shower and applied a little bit of foundation. I wore casual ripped jeans and a black crop top, by the time I was done there was a kick on the door.

"MACEY CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?" I yelled.

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER." She yelled back.

I heard the door open and all the guys come in.

"Where's Bex?" asked Grant

"Hey Mace" Nick said

"Cammie?" Zach questioned.

"Bex is in class until 11:30 and Cammie is upstairs changing." Macey said while giving Nick a hug.

I ran down the stairs. I know unusual a dorm that was two floors, but since my mom was really good friends with the board director here we got a good deal for the four of us in a suite.

"Here I am here I am" I said running.

"Hey" Zach smiled at me.

"Hey, lemme go put on my shoes and we can head out. Where are you guys feeling?" I asked.

"How about just like Shari's or something?" Nick suggested.

"Gross, let's go to my dad's personal restaurant." Macey said "They have the best breakfast and free of charge!" She added with a smile

"Okay lets go!" I said.

We made our way out the door and people split into different cars. Nick, Grant, and Macey shared one and Zach and I drove in another.

* * *

 **Macey POV**

"Those guys have really got it bad for each other" Nick said.

"Hah, yeah right, maybe Zach for Cam, but idk about the other way around" I replied.

"What do you mean. Is she using him for fame? I knew this would happen, he's going to get hurt again!" Grant replied.

"No not like that Grant, Cammie isn't into celebrities or popular people you know? She doesn't know what people see in her. She would hate dating a celebrity because of the attention. She's the most humble and down to Earth person you'll ever meet." I replied.

"As long as she doesn't use him for fame you know?" Nick said.

"It's happened before and I told him to stay away from normal girls, but he really liked Cammie from the start" Grant replied.

"Came thought Zach was a jackass and couldn't care less about him. She's been hurt deeply before and she'll never tell anyone about it, but she puts a brick wall in front of her feelings." I replied.

"Zach is the same way, they'll either tear each other apart or be really good for one another" Nick said.

* * *

 **Cammie POV**

"Zach have you planned tomorrow's date?" I asked while sitting in the car.

Zach smirked " Of course, I'm Zach Goode"

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We were almost to the restaurant so I decided to just stare out the window.

When we got to the restaurant we all got out of the cars and Macey looked at me

"How was the ride?" she asked.

"It was good." I shrugged "No big deal"

We all walked in the doors and Macey led us to the table in the center of the room.

"wow this is really fancy" Grant commented.

"Well, duh, nothing, but the best for the senator and his family" Macey replied.

I randomly picked a seat and Zach sat to the right of me while Macey sat to the left of me. She started to eye him curiously and asked

"So Zach, why Cammie?"

I spit out my water and started choking "What the hell Mace" I asked.

Zach patted my back to make sure I could breathe and laughed " I mean why not? She's super adorable, funny, sweet, not to mention beautiful, and so much more obviously" he said.

I sat there blushing furiously. Macey gave me a look of approval and started to order from the one waiter that was working. 30 mins later the food came and I was pretty hungry by that time so I ate my eggs pretty quickly, but thank goodness no one saw because I ate like a pig. Then on to my blueberry waffle, I was cutting it into small pieces and eating it slowly when I see Zach's fork just stab a piece of my waffle.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked

"mmmm that was good" He said teasingly.

"not cool, we're not at the food sharing stage yet" I said.

"Does that mean there are more stages to this relationship you would like to explore?" He asked.

I blushed and looked down "no one ever said that" I said

He laughed and patted my back " I would like to know all the stages too."

Macey was on the side cooing "awwww", Grant was rolling his eyes, and Nick was fake puking. It was hilarious really.


	12. paparazzi!

We all finished breakfast and were heading back to campus when I heard

"Cammie!"

I turned around and it was Luke, what was he doing here? Why this place of all places and why now of all times?!

"Hey Luke" I greeted.

"Cammie, I need a quick tutoring lesson I have a math test on Monday you think we can study tomorrow or something?" He asked.

"No can do Logan, she's got a date" Zach said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It's Luke and I'm pretty sure Cammie can speak for herself" Luke said a little annoyed.

I stepped out of Zach's arm " I actually can't do tomorrow, but Saturday or Sunday work for me. Only in the morning from 9am to afternoon 3pm though, I've got training and my own tests to study for." I said.

"Oh, maybe we should do Saturday then" Luke said.

"Okay ,we're on for Saturday. Just text me okay?" I asked him

"Sure see you then" Luka said.

Luke and Zach eyed each other and then Luke left with a smirk on his face, but little did he know my date tomorrow is with Zach.

Zach looked over at me and asked

"I don't get what you see in that guy, why are you helping him?" He asked

" Chill out Zach, he and I aren't dating, I agreed to a date with you, and I'm helping him because he truly needs help in math." I said.

"Mhm, sure okay" Zach replied.

"I agreed to go on a date with you. Isn't that good enough?" I asked.

Zach nodded at me, he grabbed my hand and we all walked back to our cars. I was walking with him when he asked

"Cam, why is Luke only asking you for help? Can't he get like professional tutors? I mean by the looks of the car he drives and the way he lives his lavish life don't you think he could be paying a person like 100 an hour for math tutoring?" Zach asked me.

I shrugged

"I dunno why, he just came up to me after class one day and asked if I could tutor him and that he could pay any price. I told him the price would just be normal like 12 an hour and that the sessions would depend on my schedule." I replied.

"I don't like the idea of him or you and him in a room separate" Zach said.

"haha, okay Zach, I will keep that in mind when I tutor him on a Saturday in the school's public library" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well as long as you don't forget about me." Zach smirked and then winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and got into the car. We drove back to campus, by the time we got back onto campus it was 10:30 which meant I needed to start cracking down on my own homework if I wanted to get any done before lunch. Zach took me back to my dorm and when we got to the door he asked

"Any plans for today?"

"Nah, I've got to get some homework done and then I need to start studying." I said.

"All right cool, well don't forget about tomorrow night." He replied.

"I won't. What are you up to today?" I asked him.

"I have a script reading with some of the cast and then I have a wardrobe fitting to attend." He replied.

I nodded my head at him and told him I would see him later. I headed back into my dorm to grab my sweater, backpack, and water bottle. This was my study pack every time I went to study or do homework. I then walked out heading to the library when I suddenly got a whole lot of notifications.

BUZZFEED:

ZACH GOODE SPOTTED WITH MYSTERIOUS FEMALE. WHO IS SHE?

E-NEWS:

DOES ZACH GOODE HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND?

I had random Instagram follow requests. My phone was literally blowing up. I opened up the BUZZFEED article and I saw a picture of Zach and me in the car together this morning. He was holding the door open for me and I was climbing in so they only got a side shot with my back and hair in my face. How could these people just take pictures? Isn't this a little intruding? I was getting pretty mad when I got a call from Zach:

"Welcome to my life Cam"

"I don't get it, why would the just follow and take pictures? Thats an invasion of privacy!" I furiously replied.

"They don't care Cam, it's not against any law or anything. They're able to picture whatever. Stay indoors where they can't see you. I will take care of it" Zach replied.

"Okay, but I want out. I don't want anything to do with this." I said. I am not a person for the spotlight. I hate being in the center of attention!

I picked up my pace walking to the library and I sat in a very secluded area. I put in earbuds and started doing homework. I didn't notice, but there were some paparazzi in the library looking for the "mystery girl" in the photo. They followed us back to school, I was oblivious that they were walking around trying to find me. I finished part of my work when I realized that I had a research paper to type up, but the books for the research are only in the section where students of the University are allowed. I packed all my stuff and got up. I climbed up the stairs and got t the 5th floor. I checked in with my school ID and went into the secluded area. I started doing my work again when I heard shouts "HEY Girl look over here!"

Was that directed at me? I got up and went to "find the book" and behind the book shelves I peered through the tiny spots and I saw the two cameramen shaking their heads. They were looking for me! They followed me! I immediately pulled out my phone and called Zach,

"Hey Cammie, I'm in the middle of a wardrobe fitting can I call you back?" he asked.

"NO! Don't hang up! I have a bad situation! The cameramen followed me into the library and have found me!" I whisper screamed.

"Cam, calm down and ignore them, they'll eventually get bored and walk away. Go to a section secluded and hide. Or you can try sneaking past them?" he replied.

"Zach I really don't like this!" I said. I was on the verge of tears, this was all so new and we hadn't even gone out yet and people were all on my back!

"Cammie, I'm done, meet me in the coffeeshop off of 10th street okay? I will be there in 5."

"Okay see you there Zach" I hung up and tried thinking of ideas of what to do.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped up.

"Holy cow you scared me!" I said.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry Cam!" Luke said laughing.

I suddenly got an idea,

"can you help me with something Luke?"

"Sure anything for you Cammie"

"You see those two guys standing there with cameras? Can you distract them while I sneak out?" I asked

"Sure, but what is going on?" he asked

"I will explain later just do it Luke" I replied

I then proceeded to pack all of my stuff up and then Luke grabbed the two men by the shoulders and turned them the other direction talking to them about nonsense. I waved to him and ran down the stairs and out of the library. Then I called an Uber and went to the coffee shop.


	13. Chapter 13

When I got to the coffee shop I was practically on the verge of tears. I had really wanted to cry, this whole paparazzi thing was starting to scare me. I didn't like the idea of being watched 24/7 let alone random accusations that are made without any cold hard evidence. I am a freaking political science major, I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and I'm about as average as can be. What is so important about me hanging out with Zach Goode that everyone needs to know?

I walked into the coffee shop and a man in a suit with glasses came up to me and said

"Follow me miss."

I was scared I was thinking the guy would have kidnapped me or something. He led me into a room that was secluded from the outside. I was going to turn back because it seemed really sketchy and scary, but when I tried turning around I saw outside the window there was about 100 people standing outside with cameras and phones. I freaked and continued to follow the man. He led me into a room in the back of the cafe which I assumed that literally no one knew about. He told me to go inside and so I pushed open the door and I was relieved when I saw that there was a couch, coffee table, t.v., and much more. It seemed as though it was a miniature house in one small room. Zach was sitting on the couch reading what I assumed was his script.

"Cammie, you're here. Are you okay? What happened? Are the paparazzi still outside?"

"I'm okay Zach really, but I don't know about this attention and news thing. Maybe we can wait to go on a date? Wait for everything to die down?" I asked.

"sure anything for you Gallagher girl" he replied.

I was starting to calm down, but I saw that moment of disappointment on his face. I know that it made him disappoint which for some reason caused me to feel incredibly bad. I just can't handle all this attention, I don't want to be famous, I want privacy, and I want to be able to do things without everyone's judgement.

"Zach I'm sorry I just can't handle the attention, I like the background, and I still don't know why you'd ever chose me!"

Zach smirked and replied "Gallagher girl I didn't choose you okay? I came here thinking that Nick set me up with some aupercrazed fan girl who I'd have to put up with every day, but instead you came into my life and I didn't expect to fall for you Cam."

I blinked twice staring at him dumbly, I mean what do I say to that? To make it even worse he agreed to wait for me! Am I in some sort of romcom movie? So instead of replying I just sat there blinking at him with no reaction. I could feel my face getting hot and so I quickly turned my head downwards and started staring at my hands like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"thank you zach" I whispered and if it was possible I was probably even more red than before.

I felt him scooting closer then one hand holding mine and the other lifted my head up so that I was face to face to him. Staring at his electric green eyes I started to feel my heart beat really fast. He started to lean in and so I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on mine. We kissed and it was more emotional and loving than the first time it happened. I don't know how to describe it, but I felt reassured of his feelings. I pulled back and started smiling like an idiot. We were still holding hands and it honestly felt so perfect, my hand was much smaller than his, but it fit really perfectly.


	14. first date

Zach finally asked me out officially yesterday after everything at the coffee shop had died down. I'm not sure what'll happen every time I ask him what we're doing he just smirks and says

"wouldn't you like to know."

I'm not sure how to dress for this kind of stuff, it's not like I have a wide range of things and a stylist that can pick everything out for me. I stare at my closet and decide that I'll do makeup and hair first. Now I know you're thinking "that's a terrible idea" ,but I really have no idea what I'm going to wear. The last thing I need is for tomorrows "People" magazine to have me on the cover titles "Zach Goode's new girlfriend has Bade style". I decide to curl my hair which takes up a lot of time since I let my hair grow out and its around elbow length. Then I put on foundation, concealer, do my eyebrows, a pinky nude eye, some mascara, and a baby pink lip for makeup. Then I go to my closet and look at the weather, it's fall so it'll be chilly outside. I decide to wear a long grey knitted sweater and some black leggings and pick out a pair of black boots to go with the fall look. I then proceed to panic because what if he decides to take me to a really fancy restaurant and we get kicked out because of the way I dressed? I decide to just ignore it and wear what I am currently because it's such a pain to change everything.

I was just putting my wallet and things into my small pink purse when I hear a rock at the door. I walked over and looked into the peep hole to see who it was, and of course it's Zach. Why can't this guy just give me a warning about when or where our date will happen? I'm just so thankful that I got ready early. I open the door and he's standing there smiling with a bouquet of roses and I immediately roll me eyes at him.

"What is this? A Romcom you're starring in next month?" I ask

"Wait so girls don't like it when guys buy flowers for them?" Zach asks with a serious look on his face

"Don't get me wrong I love the roses and the thought, but please don't get them for me on every date"

"Noted, now are you ready?"

Zach stuck out his arm for me to link with and I nodded with a smile on my face. UVA's campus is really nice especially in the fall time when the leaves are all yellow and orange and they fall on the ground. As we walked across campus I was looking at the trees and starting to think about what winter and spring will look like this year.

"What're you thinking?" Zach asks me

"Nothing, I'm just admiring the trees" I say

Zach smiles at me and we walk the rest of the way to the car. When we get to the car of course "car" is the wrong way to put it, it's a limo and the driver is waiting for us.

"Only you" I said shaking my head while smiling.

"What? Never been on a date with a celebrity? C'mon Gallagher Girl get on my level" he said while smirking

Now I think it's time for a backstory, in my 19 years I've held two boyfriends. Logan, in the 8th to 10th grades it was pretty serious for a middle/high school relationship. Then there was Josh, we were friends first and then started dating Junior year of high school and we broke up last year in the middle of fall term because I got to become friends with Lucas and Josh accused me of cheating on him. IT was a Nast breakup, I still see him from time to time, but we don't talk or anything I think he knows though that nothing ever happened with Lucas. Thats when I realized Lucas was still in this!

"Oh my... I forgot!" I exclaimed

"What? Is something wrong?" Zach asked with a worried expression

"Uh.. just.. never mind just forget it" I said

Zach raised an eyebrow at me, but still opened the door for me to get in. I got in first and then Zach came in and asked

"So where is your favorite place to eat?"

"I honestly don't eat out much, but I guess I like places like Chipotle or Qdoba" I said with a shrug

"Are you serious? You're telling me that you're literally the only girl on this planet that is easily pleased?" Zach asked.

I felt kind of embarrassed now, I think he was expecting something nicer especially with the whole he's a celebrity thing.

"Hey, I was only joking my favorite place to eat is Chipotle. I love their burritos" Zach said reaching out to touch my arm.

I looked up and smiled at him, but when he touched my arm it was like an electric shock and I wanted a little more. I was kind of scared of the shock, When I held hands or kissed Josh there was never any of this which is probably a sign that we were doomed from the start. My phone sounded and I looked down

'Hey, I have a game this Saturday will you come and wear my jersey?'-Luke;)

I don't know what to say so I just leave the message on read for now, I mean I know that this is only the first date and we aren't "dating" it's just one date, but I think it still would be unfair and very unlike me to have a "thing" with both of them at once.

We get to Chipotle and it's packed, but when we walk in everyones eyes are on Zach and all the girls run screaming to him and asking for his autograph. This was such a bad idea to have the date at such a public and laid back place like this. I shake my head and go to the counter to order, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

"Who are you and why are you with THE Zach Goode?" Some random girl asks

I just continue to order and I wait for Zach which takes a good solid 30 minutes. I was about to pay, but Zach beat me to it.

"A gentleman always pays on the first date" he said while handing his card to the cashier.

I'm embarrassed again and my face turns red and I say

"Whose to say there'll be more?"

Zach looks at me and smirks "Trust me GG, there'll definitely be more".

My heart warms a little when he says it and so I'm caught off guard when he takes my hand and drags me back to the limo. We decide to just eat and hang out in the limo because it's more private and quiet and there aren't any screaming girls in there. We eat and talk and I find out a lot of stuff about him that I never realized. He told me about how he started with modeling for Gap and Old Navy then Abercormbie and then music and acting became a thing that he could do and so he tried it and he started to do really well so he dropped out of college his first year. I always thought Zach was around my age, but apparently he is a year older than me and he would be a Junior at University of Michigan if he was still a normal guy. I tell him my life story and how I ended up at UVA and why I'm studying Psychology and what I want to do in the future. Overall it was a really chill and fun first date.

When we finished dinner, we took a walk around town and went into small stores and he bought me a necklace with a tiny rose on it which is ironic, but he said

"Here, in place of all the future date flowers."

Overall I've realized that Zach Goode is a really sweet guy, I still don't really know where I stand with my feelings, but I know that I definitely am interested in getting to know him better. When everything was done, he took me home and at my door we were saying goodnight when he said

"Cammie, I'm going to kiss you now" and he kissed me and I swear it was the sweetest kiss I've ever had in my life. I smile and run into my apartment and Zach calls out

"I'll see you tomorrow GG!"


	15. uh-oh

The next day Zach was on his phone when he saw the headline

"TEEN HEARTTHROB ZACHARY GOODE ON A DATE WITH A MYSTERIOUS BEAUTIFUL BLONDE"

"Oh shit." he muttered to himself.

Cammie's scared of the press, he wanted to shield her from it for as long as he could. It's too late now, they're going to dig and they'll dig deep and find everything about her. This is not good, not Goode at all. 'Ding' Zach's phone went off again

 _Zach are you kidding me, another girl? Whose she now? Am I going to need her to sign a contract or anything?!_

It was Zach's manager Mike, this has happened three times before. He dated two civilians and they tried to tank his image and the third girlfriend was a co-star who tried to make Zach the bad guy of course.

 _It's fine, I don't think anything will happen like the other times._ Zach texted back

 _Sure, that's what you say every time Z, we'll see how this one plays out._

Cammie was in her room trying to study for her Psychology exam coming up this next week, Cammie decided last night while she was talking to Zach that she wanted to double major in Poly Sci and Psych. She knew they'd be a good combination and she would enjoy herself more. She was studying when Bex, Macey, and Liz all walked in

"CAM YOU WENT OUT WITH ZACH?!" they all screamed in unison

"Geez guys, I'm going to get a headache if you yell altogether." She said holding her ears.

Cammie then stopped and looked at them:

"Wait, how in the world do you guys know about my date?!" She asked

"Uh.. maybe it's time to check social media and maybe well Google" Bex said unsure of what to do

Cammie checked her phone and saw the same headline that Zach did.

"Ohhhh.. NO... No.. no...no" Cammoe was shaking her head and saying no at the same time.

The three others just quietly backed away to give her some alone time. This was Cammie's nightmare, sure she liked Zach, but she wasn't one to be in the public eye. She hated attention and she never wanted to be the subject that people were talking about.

Cammie texted Zach:

 _We Need To Talk Zach._

Zach replied:

 _Missing me already huh GG ;)_

 _This is not funny, we need to talk NOW_ \- cammie replied.

Zach knew this was not something to joke around about so he texted her that he'll be over in 10 and grabbed his keys and ran out the door. When Zach got to Cammie's dorm he knocked n her door and waited.

"Hey Zach!" Sammie's roommates answered.

"Hey guys, I'm kinda looking for Cammie where is she?"

"In her room, just got upstairs" Liz said to him

Zach liked Liz she ws nice and timid very supportive and he wasn't as scared of her as he is of Macey and Bex. Zach got to Cammie's room just as he was about to knock on the door it swung open and there stood Cammie with a very worried expression on her face.

"Worried that you wouldn't see me again?" Zach said and smirked

"Not funny, lets talk" She pulled him in and close the door.

This was getting really serious really fast and Zach wasn't sure what to expect, but his gut feeling wasn't good.

"Zach, I'm not someone who likes attention. I don't do anything for it and I'd rather literally stay unknown to everyone except my friends and family. I know that dating you that everything would change, but I didn't know that it would this fast." Came said all in a rush

"Gallagher girl, it's okay we'll get through this. I won't say anything until i absolutely have to and we can have secret dates and things whatever makes you happy."

"That's just it, I think that we shouldn't start. I don't even know how to breakup with someone when nothing was even started. Seriously, this scares me and as much as I like you I don't want all this well baggage that comes with liking you"

"Wait, you're kidding me right? You haven't even given this a chance. Did you even enjoy last night at all?" Zach asked suddenly suspicious.

"I had a really good time last night, it was the best date I've ever gone on and it was so simple which I appreciate. I had so much fun on the date and I enjoyed the time we sent together so much, but I'm not in a place right now Zach where I can balance this second tier fame that comes along with dating you." She said.

Zach started to get really frustrated, she wasn't even giving them a chance how would she even know what would happen?! Zachary Goode isn't the guy that tried and chases after a girl especially a girl like Cammie. He was trying to hold onto something that he didn't even know was going to happen in the first place.

"Fine Cammie, I'll just go back to being the celebrity that's shadowing you. We don't have to be anything more or anything less" He said in a very cool tone

Came felt bad, she really started to warm up to Zach and she liked him a lot, she also wanted to be friends, but that's now down the drain.

"Zach.."

"It's fine Cammie, I'll see you Monday at class 9:30am sharp." Zach said and walked out the door.


	16. class day

The weekend went by in a blink of an eye and it was Monday morning before Cammie even knew it. She spent the weekend trying to forget everything that had happened including the date with Zach, he's never going to forgiver her now she thought to herself. She got ready took a shower, put on light makeup, brushed her hair, and wore a pink knitted sweater with some dark blue jeans. She packed everything up to go to class, grabbed her phone and keys, and put on her shoes when she got a text.

 _I'm not going to make it to the first class today, I've got a photoshoot I'll see you in Dr. Laney's class at 1pm -_ Zach.

Cammie sighed to herself, Zach couldn't be more cold than he was right now, but she asked for it when she didn't tell him everything. The truth was Cammie liked Zach a lot, like she felt things with him that she's never felt before. Except she can't be the desperate girl trying to win his heart anymore, she has midterms coming up soon and work was going to get busy too. She had her own life and she couldn't bend it just for him and the fact that she didn't want to be in the spotlight in the first place.

Cammie walked out the door and walked to class, when she got there Lucas was waiting by the door:

"Cammie! You never answered my text just left me on read!" He said with a goofy smile

Cammie smiled weakly back at him "Sorry Lucas, I was busy and forgot to reply, but sure I'll wear your jersey to the game tonight"

"Okay, I'll give you the jersey after your last class. Where is it and when is it?" Lucas asked

Cammie had relaxing Mondays just two lectures and no work she liked it that way. Everyone hates Mondays and she's definitely no exception.

"I finish at 2:30 this afternoon in Drexell building. You can just meet me in the main area of Drexell to give it to me" Cammie replied weakly.

People around them were listening, Lucas is the star of the school after all. The hottest guy at school, the athlete of every month, captain of football, swimming, and lacrosse. Everyone was surprised that Lucas had a crush on someone who wasn't even popularly known outside the Poly Sci and Psych fields. Cammie was well aware of the people on the side whispering, staring, and pointing this would get back to Zach really fast so she straightened up and said

"Hey Luke I got class right now, I'll see you later bye" and walked in class

It was definitely too late though people had already taken pictures and posted on social media boards for the school and in personal circles with the title "who is this girl with Lucas?"

Cammie sat in class listening to lecture and taking notes. She turned off her phone she didn't want to see anything that was going on let alone text Zach if he found out. Zach o the other hand was finishing up with set, they got done pretty fast, but his phone was blowing up with posts from schoolmates and social media boards from school. He saw the posts and opened it up to see pictures of Cammie and Lucas talking, he was smiling and she looked as she always usually does. He threw his phone on the couch, so is this why Cammie didn't want to give him a real chance? She really liked Lucas? Zach was annoyed and he knew he deserved an explanation so he packed everything up and headed to school to find Cammie.

Cammie has about a 3 hour break in between her first and second lectures she usually goes to eat lunch in Morris Dining Hall, but she heard Zach came back early and was there eating. He knew she ate there even Monday so she went to the library instead and started to study more. She was on the 7th floor, the quiet floor no speaking or even whispering for that matter and she got out her laptop to study. Cammie was hungry, but it wasn't worth it to walk to any other dining hall and she didn't want to risk running into Zach so she just stayed there for 3 hours.

She got so in the zone that it was 12:55 when she realized she needed to go to her next class, she rand down the stairs and to Drexell Hall. When she got there it was 1:10pm. Great she thought to herself 10 mins late, she climbed the stairs and turned right walking to her classroom.

Zach on the other hand waited for Cammie in the cafeteria for about 2 hours then decided to wait by the classroom early so he wouldn't miss her. It was 5 minutes into class and he was still waiting. Good gosh where the hell is Cammie he thought to himself. He was annoyed, but he didn't want to be anymore "late" to class so he walked in and sat in the normal middle front seat Cammie sat in. Cammie turned the corner and saw that no one was waiting "thank the lord" she thought to herself, she crept into class and sat in the very back where she saw some of her friends sitting.

"Cammie you're never late to class where were you?" Asked Liz

"Yeah we didn't even see you at lunch" Macey replied

"She you guys we'll get in trouble I was in the library doing hw and forgot about class" Cammie replied trying to shut them up.

The rest of class went smoothly, Cammie tried to look at Zach though see how his mood was. She couldn't see him face, but it seemed as though by his body language he wasn't very happy. When class was over she rushed out so she was the first one and walked down to the main area of Drexell. Zach was walking out and saw Macey and Liz

"Hey where was Cammie you guys? did she skip class?" he asked.

"No, she was here. You didn't see her? She's gone now, but she was in class" Macey replied bored

Zach was curious what had happened, is she avoiding him? Thats when he heard loud claps and cheering. He walked down the stairs and saw that Lucas was giving Cammie his jersey for the game tonight.

Cammie turned her head after she grabbed the jersey and made eye contact with Zach "great..." she thought to herself "just great".


	17. hospital

Zach got really angry, what was this they went on a date literally 48 hours ago and now she's wearing someone else's jersey to the biggest game of the season? He walked up to her and said

"Funny how things tend to work out huh?"

"Zach.. I can explain, seriously give me a minute to explain" Cammie said kind of begging with her eyes.

Cammie looked around, they were in a public area and she wasn't really comfortable talking about this in public especially with Lucas 2 feet away. Lucas was eyes Cammie and Zach, he knew something was going on, but was hoping to stop it before it even happened. He saw the headlines and knew that the girl was Cammie and so he knew he needed to step up his game. Zach on the other hand didn't know if he really didn't want to hear this "explanation" of hers.

"Zach can we go somewhere else? I really want to talk to you about this" Cammie said reaching out to touch Zach's arm, but stopping midway.

"fine, lets go somewhere else" Zach said short and curt.

Zach walked out and Cammie followed along, they headed to Cammie's dorm. When they got to her dorm she unlocked it and they both went in. No one was home so she went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple glasses and filled them up with water.

"Zach, I like you, I really like you, on our date I felt something towards you and well us that I've never felt before" Cammie said starting off

"Right, okay so what?" Zach said still trying to shut her out

"This whole jersey thing with Lucas was bad timing, I'm only wearing his jersey to the game it doesn't mean anything I swear"

"Why would you defend yourself to me, it's not like were dating" Zach responded curt.

"Okay, you know what if you're going to purposefully be an ass then I don't know why you're here." she said starting to get frustrated

"Right okay so now its my fault good one Cam" Zach said taking a drink of water

"Fine, here, I like you a lot I could even see myself loving you Zach, but I don't do fame. I'm a girl who just wants to keep to herself. Paparazzi? Yeah they scare the hell out of me. People saying negative things about me? Yeah I'm not strong enough to hear it." She said starting to get really angry at Zach

"Okay so why did we go out on that first date?" Zach asked

"BECASUE ZACH I SAID I LIKE YOU! I REALLY LIKE YOU!" She yelled.

Cammie got so frustrated "I'm sorry for yelling, but I can't do this anymore just get out" Cammie said to Zach.

Zach started to feel extremely bad, he could see the tears coming out of her eyes. He could sense that he broke her and started to reply

"I'm sorry Cammie, I didn't mean for this I'm... sorry"

"Whatever, just get out please" Cammie said quietly

Zach went to the door looked at Cammie one last time and saw that she was on the couch crying now and turned to leave. He didn't know what to do or what he could say to make her feel better. He didn't want to be annoying so he just left even though he didn't really want to. Cammie missed the game that night, she didn't feel well, she had a headache and was really dizzy every time she stood up. She got shaky and so she decided to stay in at home. She got really restless so she decided to go to the library instead. Zach was in the library with Grant and Jonas when he saw Cammie walk in. Grant turned his head to see what Zach was looking at

"dude, you still hung up on her? She let you go man, also why does she look so pale and why is she shaking?" Grant asked

"Dude I don't know, she probably is just cold" Zach responded and looked away

Then suddenly there was this thump and people started to look towards the sound of the thump and someone yelled

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE"

Zach, Grant, and Jonas rushed over to see what was happening. They pushed through the crowd and saw that there was a body on the floor, Zach pushed all the way through looked down and saw that Cammie was the one laying on the floor. He immediately dialed 911 and an ambulance came to wheel her out of here. A paramedic asked around "does anyone know this girl? Is there anyone that can accompany her to the hospital?" Everyone shook their heads no one really knew of her, so Zach said

"My friends and I know her, we can come with you."


End file.
